Friend Code Listing
This is the page to write down your friend code, visiting a friend will give you coins and tip that friend 10 bux. * Please remove yourself again if you don't need any more friends or stop playing/visiting. * You can find more ways to promote yourself in **Reddit ** The Spreadsheet ** Discord. **FCSwap * Follow this link if you are after gold farms (over 200 floors and elevator speed above 8.50). These may not be active players, and may not visit back, but are a good source of coin. * See Friends for more information on how to interact with other players. type=comment hidden=yes default=Friend Code Listing preload=Template:Friend Code Listing/preload buttonlabel=Add your details below editintro=User:PuppyOnTheRadio/Name2 } |01:48, February 4, 2018 |Kinda active, get money and stuff just add me. I'll try to vist and add some of y'all back (have extra VIPs.) |- | | |25+ |? | |14:24, January 31, 2018 |lost my other acc and had to start again, I'm still active :) visit every day |- |wombatbooks | |50+ |? | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |THATONEGUYgaming | |<50 |1.00 | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |''No name supplied'' | |<50 |? | |16:17, January 6, 2018 |(added folks from comments to table) |- | | |84+ |10.00 | |10:25, February 12, 2018 (UTC) |Active/Long term player Visits friends daily Doesn't plan to reset tower (will try to update tower height every few days ^^) |- |Augie279 | |<50 |1.25 | |23:51, January 7, 2018 |I am very active and play at least twice every day. |- | | |200+ |? | |06:56, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |daily player |- | | |30+ |? | |9:05, January 8, 2018 |Add me I'm active and send workers to people |- |Lit towers | |20+ |? | |14:19, January 9, 2018 |I will visit every day and will donate |- | | |80+ |10? | |08:10, January 20, 2018 |Active player |- |TheLionLiar (Call me Lion) | |30+ |4.00 | |18:48, January 15, 2018 |Active literally EVERY single day, will send Bitizens if requested, and visit towers as soon as i have been friended. Usually rebuild after 50 floors Have all costumes. |- | | |45+ |4 | |09:04, January 23, 2018 |Very Active Player Have 4 Storage Towers/All Costumes Find me on Tiny Tower Discord |- | | |40+ |5 | |21:27, January 17, 2018 |Usually restart after 50. Play every day and will visit often. |- | | |70 |9 | |12:37, January 18, 2018 |- Daily player although not always online. - Returns all visits. - Completed all costumes. |- |Loopykat |6TOMC |17 |2.75 | |19:21, January 20, 2018 | |- | | |64 | | |04:19, January 24, 2018 |active every day |- |jay | |59 | | |04:19, January 24, 2018 |active |- | | |15 |2.00 | |11:13, January 25, 2018 |Active every day |- | | |<50 |4.50 | |21:06, January 28, 2018 |Very active, will visit and give dream workers. |- | | |<50 |1.25 | |06:58, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |Just picked this game back-up as I'm getting sick of the Sims Freeplay and wanted to check Tiny Tower out again. It's been awhile, but I'm back in! |- | | |20+ |2.75+ | |03:04, February 2, 2018 |Will try to return visits, active mostly every day. |- | | |18 |2.00 | |15:05, January 30, 2018 |I play 24/7. Plz send me Elf outfit D: Done! :) |- | | |27 |5.50 | |07:24, February 2, 2018 |Active |- | | |18 |3.00 | |07:38, February 2, 2018 |Active (: |- | | |17 | | |02:08, February 6, 2018 |All day everyday my dudes |- | | | | | |02:56, February 6, 2018 |scratch my back and I'll scratch yours |- |Maddox121 | |14 |1.50 | |19:05, February 6, 2018 |Active |- |Ryan | |<50 |2.25 | |17:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |I play constantly throughout the day and visit all friends :) |- |aiden | |9 | | |01:03, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |play daily visit so i can earn bux and i will to |- |Salmon | |<50 |1.75 | |01:24, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |I play daily and return all visits! |- |Yousri | |20 |2.25 | |01:58, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |I play everyday and will surely visit your tower daily! |- |Jackson | |14 |2.25 | |04:12, February 10, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Aletium | |<15 |<1=75 | |18:01, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |Please visit me daily. |- Category:Trading Category:Bux Category:Free Category:Gameplay |Blaze | |40 |3.75 | |01:16, February 11, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Hawaii6 | |28 | | |03:59, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |(Added from comments) plz add im active:) |- | | |<50 | | |09:39, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |I still need costumes: Afro, amigo, biker, black dress, blink, elvis, eyepatch, guard, jet helmet, mad hatter, pilgrim, red baron, red dress, red ranger. Tnx for helping :) Ps. Recently rebuild my tower :) |- |Free Wi-fi | |29 |3.75 | |02/18/2018 |I play constantly throughout the day and I visit daily. |- |Jan | |>74 |6 | |21:04, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |I am aktiv all day |- |JPierogi | |200+ |5.25 | |23:07, February 11, 2018 (UTC) |Active daily, have all costumes |- |Ali | |18+ |2.5 fps | |18:56, February 12, 2018 (UTC) |on everyday and will visit everyone back |- |Liz | |31 |4.00 | |00:26, February 13, 2018 (UTC) 2/12/20117 |Active player, i will return all visits! |- |K | |23 |2.5 f/s | |01:47, February 13, 2018 (UTC) |Active daily |- |Andie | |102 |9 | |09:55, February 13, 2018 (UTC) 2/13/18 2:54am MTN TIME |daily player now. Took some time off, but back now ;) have all costumes unlocked so add me and request needed costumes |- |DMURR5 | |34 |3.25 | |23:37, February 13, 2018 (UTC) |Active all day everyday. You help me, I help you! |- |Aaron Burr, sir | |25 |2.25 | |02:04, February 14, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Changju | | | | |08:15, February 14, 2018 (UTC) | |- |Emma | |15 |2.25 | | |Just started so am visiting everyone every day so please do the same! |- |KathTrap | |15 |1.75 fps | |22:20, February 14, 2018 (UTC) |i check every day at least once or twice. I love the game but i will never buy anything with real money, so tower growth is slow. help is accepted, i visit everyone on my friend list every day and i appreciate if others would do the same. |- |CrazyFG | |41 |4.5 | |01:16, February 15, 2018 (UTC) |addicted. lets earn some bux together |- |Ramsey | |26 |4.00 FPS | |11:00, February 15, 2018 (UTC) |Add me! I add back, on every day, I visit all my friends :D |- |Sheebee136 | |>50 |2 | |16:41, February 15, 2018 (UTC) |Active daily |-